


School of Horror, School of Whores

by Today_we_stay_for_them



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, petrick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Today_we_stay_for_them/pseuds/Today_we_stay_for_them
Summary: Gerard hates his school. But when a new boy shows up, Gerard's interest is piqued. But others are also interested...





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard sat in the same place in the same position at the same time as he had done every Tuesday for the past year. It was visiting hour and since no one ever came to visit Gerard, he liked to hide away in one of the more secluded corners of the main lobby. One of the precious comic books Mikey, his brother, was able to send him was opened before Gerard and he was completely immersed. Or so any casual onlooker would think. Gerard was in fact not at all focused in his comic book. Gerard’s attention was most definitely elsewhere. He had perfected the art of watching someone without anyone noticing. So, imagine his surprise when the young boy his eyes were trained on looked up and met Gerard’s unblinking gaze with an anxious defiance. Gerard was so surprised that he looked away. Gerard Way never looked away from anything unless he had completely lost interest. But now Gerard was even more interested then before. 

The boy had entered the school with only a backpack and the clothes on he wore. That was all he had. He was escorted into the school this morning by the school counselor, Mr. Joseph, which meant that either his parents hadn’t brought him or they didn’t care to stay and see him settled in. These thoughts made Gerard kinda sad for the kid. The boy was more nervous looking then most but he gazed out from behind his long unruly hair with a defiantly angry look in his eyes. He was undeniably cute and Gerard had noticed (angrily) that some of the older boys had also taken an interest in the new kid. But it was to be expected. 

Suddenly Gerard noticed Mr. Joseph ushering the new kid in Gerard’s direction. Gerard cursed under his breath. Mr. Joseph was always looking for ways to get Gerard “more socially interactive”. Gerard hung out with Mr. Tyler Joseph a lot because Gerard didn’t have very many friends, mostly because he didn’t want them and said he didn’t need them. But Mr. Joseph still insisted on trying to get Gerard to interact more with his fellow students. Mr. Joseph was a bit on the odd side but so was Gerard so they got along well. 

“Gerard, may I introduce our new student, Johan Thornton.” Mr. Josephs soft voice pierced Gerard’s ears, causing him to look up and then deftly close his comic book and place it in his lap. 

“It’s Jo.” The new boy snarled, or rather, tried to snarl. He was so nervous that the snarl sounded more like a whisper. Gerard knew he was supposed to introduce himself but he didn’t. He took the following awkward silence to look the new boy over. He had short messy brown hair that looked unbelievably soft and fluffy. His bangs fell into his large green eyes in the cutest way. He had full pink lips and a round, slightly chubby face but he was super thin. His Falling in Reverse shirt hung off of his small frame and his black skinny jeans hardly clung to him. He was also extremely short. His head came up to Gerard’s chin. He wore black converse and an array of bracelets adorned his arms. Gerard saw SWS, PTV, Never Shout Never, Mayday Parade, BVB and Greenday bracelets among those scattered along his wrists. When Jo caught Gerard staring, he frowned and bit his lip in the most adorable way. The innocent look in his eyes wouldn’t last a week in this place. He would be devoured in one hour, tops. The thought made Gerard sad. Mr. Joseph cleared his throat. 

“Gerard, he’s your new roommate.” Oh shit. “I was thinking you could show Mr. Thornton around? You know, give him the grand tour.” Mr. Joseph smiled at Gerard and raised his eyebrows as if daring Gerard to refuse. 

“sure.” Gerard finally muttered under his breath. Mr. Joseph patted Jo on the back. 

“You’re in good hands Mr. Thornton. I hope you settle in well.” He said before mouthing “thank you” to Gerard and walking swiftly out of the room. Jo stood next to Gerard looking at his feet and nervously chewing the inside of his cheek. God, he was cute. Gerard shook his head. Thoughts like these weren’t welcome. He wasn’t looking for a relationship. He knew that love didn’t exist. Why go break his heart again? Gerard set his jaw and resolutely hardened his eyes. 

“Come on.” He sighed. “Let me show you around Providence Boys Boarding School, your new home.” Gerard put as much sarcasm in those words as he could and for a second he could have sworn he saw Jo smile.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jo followed behind his guide, he couldn’t help but stare at him. Wow he was hot. Yes, Jo was gay. Big surprise, right? most people took one look at Jo and dubbed him a faggot. An emo faggot if we’re being precise. But Jo had a very particular taste. He didn’t go around checking out guys. In fact, he thought most guys were uncultured, insolent pigs. But despite Gerard’s cold greeting, Jo couldn’t help noticing how artistic and refined he was. Call him creepy but Jo was a very good person reader. He could immediately tell that Gerard was an artist and that he didn’t like “normal” boy topics like sports and girls. Jo could take one look at someone and know quite a bit about them. For example, they were passing the lounge now and Jo noticed an older boy with a wild afro and maniacal grin and he immediately knew that the boy was energetic and sociable. He also knew from a quick glance at the boy’s fingers that he played guitar. Jo always noticed people’s lips and fingers before anything else. Most people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul but Jo knew better. Your mouth and your hands were much more telling. The afro boys mouth practically screamed overuse whereas Gerard’s told that he hardly spoke at all. 

“And this is our room.” Gerard was leading Jo down a hall lined with doors that branched off of the lounge. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Jo finally spoke.

“Why do you need a key.” His voice was soft and had a tenor sound to it. 

“Don’t want people snooping.” Gerard grunted. Jo still had questions but he kept them to himself. 

Their room was small but surprisingly nice. There were two single beds and two desks, each with its own set of drawers and a lamp, one on either side of the beds. In between the beds was a large window that let in the afternoon sunlight. Off to the left there was a door that Jo assumed led to the bathroom and against the right wall there was two dressers. The right side of the room looked as if a tornado had gone through. The bed, which Jo assumed to be Gerard’s, was unmade and strewn with papers. The desk was buried in a mound of textbooks and messily drawn sketches. Clothes hung out of Gerard’s dresser and lay all over the rug that lay in between the beds. 

“That’s your bed.” Gerard gestured to the neat bed. Jo walked over and dumped his backpack onto it. he sat on the edge and watched as Gerard hastily gathered up clothes and dumped them in the hamper that sat next to his dresser. Jo studied Gerard as he cleaned. Gerard was wearing black skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, a red tie and black vans. As Jo hadn’t noticed anyone else with such a formal outfit, Jo decided Gerard just had a strange style. But even though it was kinda weird, Jo liked it. it was different. Not all different was good but this kind was. Gerard’s long wavy dark hair framed his severe face. The most interesting part about Gerard (Besides his mouth and hands of course. Jo had never seen such fingers, such lips) was his eyes. They were piecing and slightly haunted looking. They unnerved Jo but at the same time they drew him in. 

Once the room was relatively clean Gerard straightened and pulling his phone out of his pocket, he glanced at the time. 

“We should head to the cafeteria now. About time for assembly and Supper.” He said, giving Jo a quick glance. Jo nodded and stood. He followed Gerard back through the lounge (the afro guy wasn’t there anymore. Jo hoped he would get to meet him. He looked like a cool guy.) and down a stair case to a large room filled with tables. Along one wall was a buffet area where the lunch ladies stood ready to serve. Along the other wall was a stage area. Gerard motioned towards it. 

“Sometimes they have students come up and play or they have special guest bands. Last year they got The Chainsmokers to come.” Jo’s eyes lit up but he made a disgusted face. “What, you don’t like the Chainsmokers?” Gerard chuckled. Jo shook his head. “Yeah me neither.”

As they got in line for food, Jo stuck close to Gerard, which Gerard noted with pleasure. He liked the kid. Jo was quiet but Gerard could see intelligence in his eyes. Today they were serving chili soup and bread sticks. That was one good thing about this place. The food was great. The rooms where ok too but the walls were kinda thin so it was easy to hear the grunts and moans coming from the other rooms at night. 

Gerard noticed that a sad look crossed Jo’s face when he saw the Chili soup. Must have brought up a bad memory. Gerard wondered what it was but didn’t ask. He knew the value of others respecting your privacy. They sat together which Gerard didn’t mind. Usually he hated when other people tried to sit with him but Jo was no bother. He didn’t seem inclined to try and make conversation. 

About half way through the meal, Mr. Jenkins, the principle, went up onto the stage and called everyone’s attention. This was a normal Tuesday activity and Gerard ignored him but Jo turned and listened intently. Mr. Jenkins went through the normal announcements. Then he said, 

“We have a new student that has transferred to join us. Everyone make him feel welcomed. Johan, welcome to our family.” Gerard dropped his spoon. All the eyes in the room where immediately pointed at Jo who hunched his shoulders and looked as if he wanted to melt right into the floor. Gerard immediately directed all his hate towards Mr. Jenkins. Curse him! Gerard could see Morelli practically licking his lips as his eyes grazed over Jo. A feeling of intense loathing cursed through Gerard. Morelli could keep his filthy eyes to himself thank you very much. Gerard wouldn’t let him touch Jo. No, never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, your still reading! thanks so much! Let me know what you think of the story so far in the comments. I would love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard changed his mind about this by the time they finished their dinner and headed back to the dorms. Jo wasn’t his problem and even though he knew Leto wouldn’t dare mess with Gerard, there wasn’t any reason for Gerard to make himself a target. Jo would have to look out for himself. 

Shower time was at 7 o’clock exactly which Gerard hated. What was the point in all of them showering at once? It was only a pain and made for an uncomfortable ten minutes. Jo was horrified when Gerard told him about the shower time. in fact, he looked so terrified that Gerard decided to help him out. 

“Look, Jo, there’s a stall that’s mostly out of sight and I usually use that one but I can use the one next to it which is the only place where you can really see it. Will that be ok?” he asked with more kindness then he thought he had in him. Jo looked up at him with such relief in his eyes it was actually quite gratifying. 

“Thank you.” he said in a small voice. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Gerard said with a smile. Hang it all, Gerard couldn’t keep himself from feeling protective of Jo. If his body was as beautiful as his face, then he really did need someone to look out for him. No one really saw Gerard as prey anymore so he was relatively safe from roving eyes. 

At seven sharp, Gerard and Jo took their place in line. 

“Hey!” a happy, slightly feminine sounding voice came from behind them. Jo turned to see the afro boy from earlier. He grinned. 

“Hi,” he said shyly. The afro boys smile got bigger. 

“I’m Ray, your name was Johnnie, right?” he cocked his head. 

“It’s Jo. Yeah I noticed you earlier.” Jo said, holding his hand out to Ray to shake. Ray’s hands were very nice. They were calloused and hardworking but defiantly friendly. Jo relaxed. He didn’t need to be guarded against him. Suddenly Jo noticed Gerard glaring at their clasped hands. Jo didn’t know why but he immediately withdrew his hand though still smiling. 

“So where’d you transfer from, Jo?” Ray asked conversationally. 

“Umm, from a public school in my home town.” Jo mumbled. Gerard’s ears perked up. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t interested in Jo’s passed. 

“That’s cool!” Ray said. “Where’s your home town?” 

“Chicago. You?” 

“Oh Chicago! That’s totally cool! I’m from Jersey.” Ray said still grinning. Geez didn’t the guys face ever start hurting? Gerard smiled at the thought. Ray saw. 

“Gerard’s from Jersey too, aren’t you Gerard?” Ray asked. He must have taken Gerard’s smile for friendliness. Curse Gerard and his sassy sense of humor. Gerard glared at Ray. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. Ray nodded energetically. 

“So was Frank, wasn’t he Gerard?” Ray asked. Gerard paled and turned away. 

“Gerard?” Jo asked gently. Gerard ignored him though he did notice how pretty his name sounded in Jo’s soft tones. Curse Ray! Why’d he have to bring up Frank? Gerard shook his head to clear it from those unwelcomed memories.   
It was their turn in the shower. Only five could shower at once. Gerard was upset to realize that Morelli was one of the five to enter with them. Gerard scanned the room. Jo, Morelli, Ray and Gerard. That was four. The other to enter the room was a guy named Patrick. He had the great misfortune of being Morelli’s usual. Patrick had once had a boyfriend named Pete who got on the wrong side of Morelli and his cronies. Since Patrick was a good-looking boy, Morelli had always had his eye on him and one day he went so much as to start flirting with him. Pete had gotten really mad and had attacked Morelli. Morelli had ended up with a busted lip, broken rib and swollen eye but Pete had been expelled leaving Patrick behind to face Morelli’s wrath and attentions and he carried bruises from both. Everyone knew Patrick hated Morelli and still loved Pete but Morelli had the kid under his thumb. Patrick had no escape. Gerard had always felt bad for Patrick but there was nothing he could do. 

Gerard quickly ushered Jo into the half-hidden stall before stripping. He didn’t pay any attention to the naked guys around him. But his eyes were suddenly drawn to the masterpiece in the stall next to him. Jo was beautiful. He was skinny, almost too skinny, but he had slight stretch marks around his hips that showed he had once been larger. His finely sculpted body glistened under the water and his hair practically shined. But made brighter by the water where the scars. Hundreds of them spreading over Jo’s arms, thighs and stomach. Even these made him beautiful. And he had a tattoo. He had a tattoo! The stump of a broken wing was tattooed across his wing bone with the words, “I AM A FALLEN ANGEL” written along the bottom in a strange script. It was beautiful and Gerard couldn’t take his eyes away. Jo finally caught Gerard staring. He flushed but Gerard noticed him quickly move his eyes up and down Gerard’s body before turning away. 

“Stop, Gerard.” He mumbled. Gerard blushed and averted his eyes. 

“Sorry.” He muttered. As he turned he saw Morelli smirking at him. He glared but then realized that Jo had moved into a spot where Morelli could fully see Jo’s naked body. Gerard felt a strange anger rise in side him and he deliberately moved in front of Jo to block Morelli’s eyes. Morelli’s smirk only grew larger. But he turned away and focused his attention on Patrick. He reached out and slid a hand against Patrick’s bare skin over a particularly large bruise along Patrick’s hip bone. Patrick flinched. 

“Jared, please.” Patrick whimpered. “Not now.” Jared’s eyes hardened. 

“I decide when and where, slut.” He said in a low voice. He roughly shoved Patrick up against the shower wall. Patrick closed his eyes and looked away as did Gerard. He turned and continued to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. But Jo was looking at Patrick and Morelli with big, scared eyes. He looked at Gerard. 

“Do something.” He said in a desperate whisper. Gerard turned back to where Patrick was a shivering crying mess. 

“Stop Morelli.” He said, his jaw clentched. Morelli turned with smoldering eyes. 

“What did you just say?” he hissed. Gerard swallowed hard but stood firm. 

“I said stop, Morelli. Or didn’t you hear me? leave Stump alone. He’s had enough.” Patrick was looking up at Gerard with big terrified eyes. But they were also filled with relief and gratitude. It was obvious he knew Morelli would listen to Gerard. Now Patrick had at least a few more hours. 

Morelli glared at him and turned away to finish showering but not before he grabbed Patrick’s face roughly and hissed, “Don’t you ever forget your place. You’ll get it worse later slut.”

Ray’s eyes were huge and worried. He knew things like these went on in the school but it seemed he had never experienced them before. He was such a weird, friendly guy that no one ever thought of him as a potential fuck. Ray just wasn’t like that. He wasn’t like them.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, in their room, Jo spoke up. He had been arranging his few belongings in his dresser and on his desk. 

“Gerard,” he said. 

“Hmm.” Gerard didn’t look up from his sketch book. 

“Why did that guy do what you said? He doesn’t look like the type to ever obey someone else.” Jo said. Gerard paused, his penciled poised over the page, and thought of how best to answer. He decided to just say the truth. 

“Morelli and I have a history. He has to listen to me about most things. I have something that he doesn’t want me to give away.” 

“What do you have?” Jo asked. Gerard grinned wickedly. 

“Evidence.” He smiled secretively. Jo knew that Gerard wasn’t going to say more so he didn’t press it. Instead he began to mull over the events of the day in his head. He did this a lot. Mostly at night when he couldn’t fall asleep. Since he had insomnia, it happened quite often. He played the day over like a movie and tried to see where he could have done things differently. Then he would explore all the possible scenarios his actions could have created. He was in middle of thinking about how his first meeting with Gerard could have gone when a knock sounded at the door. 

Jo stood up and opened it to see a disheveled young man standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He had bushy brown hair and was glaring at Jo with an angry passion. 

“Joe,” Gerard said standing up from where he had been sprawled across the bed. Both boys looked over at him. “Joe, meet Jo. Jo, Meet Joe.” Gerard said, a smile playing at his lips. Joe didn’t stop glaring. 

“For you, from Jared.” He growled before shoving the flowers into Jo’s hands and stomping away. Jo blinked in surprise. 

“Well then.” He said before closing the door and turning his attention to the flowers. He pulled a card out from among them. 

To Jo,   
Meet me by the bleachers tomorrow after lunch.   
I want to see what those pretty little lips can do  
^_- Jared Morelli 

Jo scoffed and read the note out loud. 

“By the bleachers? How more cliché can you get?” he chuckled. Gerard didn’t laugh. Jo glanced up at him. Gerard was white with rage. 

“You’re not going, are you?” he asked between clenched teeth. Jo blinked in surprise and then frowned. 

“No of course not. Not after what I saw him do to that poor guy it the showers. Why? Do you not want me to?” he asked. 

“No I don’t want you to! Morelli may rule this school but he’s a monster.” Gerard spit. “I don’t want you tangled up with him.” Jo felt his insides warm up. 

“Why?” he asked, cocking his head in the most adorable way. 

“Cause he’s a fucking…I don’t know! I don’t have any words bad enough to describe him. Just stay away from him. If you stick to me he probably won’t bother you.” Gerard said. 

He knew he was saying things he probably would regret later. Morelli would be furious if Jo didn’t show up. And Jo might start thinking Gerard liked him. Gerard did, but hell, he had only known Jo for a few hours! No one got feelings that quick! He just knew that Jo was really fucking pretty and sweet but that was it. There was nothing else. He wasn’t looking for a relationship. He wasn’t looking for love. He wasn’t looking for unwelcome feelings. 

“Just, be careful around him.” Gerard said before turning back to his drawing. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jo went over to the window and tossed the flowers out. A strange feeling filled Gerard’s gut. A feeling he hadn’t felt since…well since Frank. But he didn’t need to think about that. Not now, not ever. Despite that, Gerard let the feeling linger. It felt good. After so long, it felt good to feel anything besides anger, sadness and resentment. 

“Hey Gerard?” Jo’s quiet voice broke the silence that had issued. Gerard rolled over so he was looking directly at Jo. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“Is everyone in this school gay or just bi or what? Cause it seems like everyone I’ve met is. Except Ray. Or you. I’m not saying you are. I don’t know if you are. I don’t want to assume anything I just am kinda curious. Sorry I don’t...you don’t have to answer I just…” Gerard chuckled and cut off Jo’s flustered rambling. 

“Most guys here are just looking for a fuck. They don’t care if you’re a boy or a girl. But since there are only boys here that’s all they get so consequently some of them find themselves liking gay sex better then straight sex so they just stick to that. So yeah most of them are gay in the sex sense of the word but most of them aren’t out for love. Just sex. Which is kinda messed up but that’s life.” Gerard shrugged, not looking at Jo anymore but looking off into nothing thinking about everything. 

“And…” Jo said hesitantly. Gerard focused on him which encouraged Jo to keep speaking. “What about you? Are you gay? Like sex wise or love wise. Or not at all?” He said, his voice getting softer as he continued. He was obviously nervous about what Gerard would answer or if he would think the question rude. Gerard smiled to put him at ease. 

“Oh, I’m gay honey.” He giggled exaggerating his high voice. Jo grinned. “But I’m not interested in sex or love. Sex is dirty and impersonal unless there is mutual care. I don’t care about a lot of people so that wouldn’t work for me. and love doesn’t exist.” Jo’s eyes widened. 

“Of course love exists!” he said. Gerard smiled sourly and gazed up at the ceiling. 

“I used to think like that. But I found out the truth. Love doesn’t exist. It’s a myth. Only passion or care exist. And I don’t feel either. For anyone.” 

“You don’t right now but you have and you will.” Jo said seriously. Gerard looked at him incredulously. Jo grinned and focused on the papers spread out before him. He was working on follow up homework. The smile on Jo’s face was confident. He was confident that Gerard would love again. And that fact made Gerard’s stomach flip. 

Yes, he wanted to feel what the world called love again. But it hurt so bad when that love was broken. Like it was nothing. Could he ever risk love if it inevitably came with pain? Gerard glanced at Jo. Jo was studying him with an unreadable look but when Gerard caught him staring he blushed and looked away causing butterflies to erupt in Gerard’s stomach.   
Both boys fell asleep that night with the same warm feeling and neither of them could help looking over at the other before wishing each other a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gerard was not pleased to see a shirtless, pants-less Jo early in the morning. He hadn’t noticed Jo strip the night before but now as he stood up from his bed, he gazed down at this perfect angel laying in the bed next to him. 

Jo moved around when he slept so his blanket had ended up completely off and on the floor while Jo, only clad in his black boxer briefs, lay spread out for Gerard’s viewing pleasure. He looked so good, his perfect lips slightly parted, his chest rising and falling with every breath, his boxers too tight for Gerard’s comfort. His hair was messily spread about his head. His white scars stood out from his tannish skin (Gerard would need to ask about those later. He had meant to yesterday but didn’t find a chance to gently broach the subject). God, he was beautiful. Gerard was pleased about this. He was however not pleased at the reaction his body had to all of this. 

After jacking off as quietly as possible in the little bathroom, he quickly got dressed and shook Jo awake. 

“You have half an hour before breakfast.” Gerard let him know before turning to his last-minute homework. But it was very hard to concentrate with a super cute, yawning, chibi Jo only a few feet away. But soon Jo disappeared into the bathroom to wash up. He came out with a tooth brush in his mouth to find some clothes. He was still not wearing anything but his boxers. He went back into the bathroom. When he came back out he was dressed in a Bring Me the Horizon t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, his usual black converse and bracelets and a red beanie. He looked seriously good. 

“Are we not allowed to shower in the morning?” he asked, fixing his bangs in the bathroom mirror. 

“Yeah, we are. Why, did you want to take one?” Gerard asked. 

“Nah, I just wanted to know for in the future.” Jo said.

“Oh ok. Hey I never asked you yesterday. Are you gay?” Gerard asked making the question sound casual but he felt his heart rate speed up. Jo grinned at Gerard through the mirror. 

“Are skittles gay?” He chuckled. 

“No.” 

“What? Yes, they are! Yes, I’m gay!” Jo turned to face Gerard. He tried to scowl but he couldn’t help the grin that came over his face. Gerard grinned back but he was hoping that couldn’t tell how flustered he became when Jo smiled at him like that; all confident and sassy. Gerard played it off as best he could. 

“Oh, ok. So, do you know your class schedule?” Gerard asked, turning away. Jo shook his head. “It’s ok, I’ll take you to Mr. Joseph after breakfast and we’ll get it from him.” Gerard said. 

“Sounds good!” Jo sang and smiled his cute shy smile at Gerard. Gerard felt that weird warmth fill his stomach again. He found himself grinning back. 

“Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapters so short! I hope you guys liked it anyways. More to come!


	6. Chapter 6

At breakfast, they had some visitors. Ray and Patrick both came over during the course of the morning. Ray just came over to chat with Jo before heading off to bother someone else. Patrick’s visit was much more interesting. Gerard noticed Patrick’s slight limp as he made his way towards them. Poor guy must have had a rough night. 

“Hey Gerard, hey Jo.” Patrick grinned as he sat down. 

“Hey, Patrick, right?” Jo asked. “How are you?” Patrick brightened considerably. It was clear he didn’t get asked about himself a whole bunch. 

“Actually, I’m ok! Jared was so angry yesterday that he came quicker then usual, even if he went in dry. That’s his secret. When he’s mad at someone else and not you, he comes quicker. But don’t tell him. I’m still putting up a show so he thinks it was really bad.” He laughed. Jo smiled weakly. 

“Well I’m glad you’re ok.” Jo said. Patrick nodded. 

“Actually, I came over to thank you, Gerard. I would be in a lot more pain right now if it wasn’t for you. and since he did me yesterday night, that means that he won’t do me tonight! And tonight is special cause you know, tonight is me and Pete’s two-year anniversary. I haven’t seen him in a while cause a Morelli but I’d still like for tonight to be special ya know? I’m gonna try to call Pete tonight. I just got to get away from Morelli since we share a room,” Patrick mused. Gerard could feel words he would really regret rising from his throat. 

“You can come stay the night at our room.” He said, then instantly wished he could take it back. Both Jo and Patrick’s faces lit up and Gerard didn’t regret it so much. 

“Omg yeah, totally Pat!” Jo gushed. Wait, he had a nickname for Patrick? Yeah, Gerard was regretting it again. 

“You could sleep in my bed and I’ll share a bed with Gerard, if you don’t mind that is.” Ok he didn’t regret it anymore. 

“No, yeah that’s fine Jo. It’ll be cool. You can stay up for however long you want and talk with Pete. And if for some reason, you can’t get a hold of him we can stay up and watch movies on my laptop and eat ice cream.” Gerard didn’t know how much of that was sarcasm and how much was genuine. But both Jo and Patrick looked at Gerard with grateful, almost loving eyes. 

“Thank you guys so much.” Patrick said, tears welling in his eyes. Jo gave him a tight, side hug. 

“Hey, it’s no problem.” He said. 

“You can call me Trick by the way. It’s what my friends call me. well, Pete and Andy at least used to call me that. Andy still does.” Patrick said, sniffing. 

“Who’s Andy?” Jo asked. Gerard pointed to a tattooed teenager who was sitting with Ray and Joe, the boy Jo met last night. Ray and Andy were in a heated argument but suddenly Ray said something and they both started cracking up. Even Joe cracked a smile. 

“I think I’m going to join them. Thanks again you guys. Your real friends.” Patty said before beaming at them one last time and hobbling over to where Andy, Joe and Ray greeted him with smiles and laughter. 

The rest of the morning flew by. Gerard and Jo shared most classes which they were both relieved about. After lunch, Jo was headed to one of the three classes he didn’t share with Gerard. He walked quickly through the mostly empty hallways until someone called out his name. he stopped and turned to see Morelli standing a few feet away. 

Jared Morelli took his time walking up to Jo. He left only a few inches in between them and stood letting his eyes glide over Jo, who squirmed, uncomfortable with the others piercing gaze. Morelli coolly appraised Jo before speaking. 

“Perhaps you didn’t get my note.” He said softly. Jo shivered. 

“No, I got the note Morelli. And thanks for the flowers but I don’t like artificially dyed roses.” Jo said, mustering his courage. 

“If you received my note then where were you after lunch?” Morelli asked icily. 

“I was getting ready for my class.” Jo answered. 

“Well, I’m sure you will show up tomorrow, won’t you?” 

“No, I won’t.” Morelli’s nostrils flared in a quite unflattering way. 

“And why is that?” he hissed. 

“Cause I’m not interested in you, Jared. I’m sorry.” Jo said. In one quick movement, Jo was against the wall with Jared’s arm against his windpipe half stopping Jo’s air supply. Jo gasped for breath. 

“You don’t want me as an enemy, Thornton.” Jared hissed, his spit flying in Jo’s face. 

“Jared. Get away from him.” Jo was never so thankful to hear another person’s voice then he was at that moment to hear Gerard’s. Jared glared in Gerard’s direction. He leaned nearer to Jo and let his lips graze Jo’s ear making Jo shiver in fear and repulsion. 

“He won’t always be able to save you. I will have my revenge. I always do.” He whispered before pulling himself away and turning to face Gerard. Jo fell to the floor, gasping. 

“The day will come when you can’t save people anymore, Gee.” He sneered and Gerard visibly winced from Morelli’s use of Frank’s special nickname for him. “What will these poor kids do then? None escape me Gee. You know that. Watch your back.” He hissed as he slammed Gerard’s shoulder with his own. He walked swiftly down the hall way and disappeared. When he was gone, Gerard quickly knelt beside Jo. 

“You ok?” he asked, propping him up and helping him stand. 

“Yeah I’m ok.” Jo said before flinging his arms around Gerard’s neck. “How did you know I needed you?” Jo asked, his voice muffled by Gerard’s shirt. Gerard smiled. 

“Just wanted to make sure you knew where your class was. And I had a feeling.” 

“He called you Gee. Is that your nickname?” Jo asked gently stepping away from Gerard. 

“It was. It seems like forever since I was last called that.” Gerard said softly, almost as if he forgot Jo was listening. 

“It’s cute. Can I call you Gee?” Gerard looked started. Then he thought about it. 

“Yeah, you can call me Gee.” He said.


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on Pete, answer me.” Patrick mumbled as he paced in front of Jo and Gerard, his phone clasped to his ear.

Jo and Gerard sat together on Gerard’s bed where they would be sleeping. Jo had already stripped to his boxers but Gerard had always been a pajama kind of guy. He liked when his pajama bottoms matched his top. Today he was wearing Batman pajamas. When Jo had seen them he had squealed and said, “Aww Gee, you look so cute!” It had taken Gerard back to his days with Frank. Frank had always called him cute.

But Frank was gone now. And Jo was here. And Jo was nice. And Gerard defiantly liked him. No matter how many times he told himself he didn’t, he did. And it had only been two days. Fucking shit.  
                 
“Pete?” Patrick whispered. Jo grabbed Gerard’s arm bringing him back to the present. Patrick sunk to the floor, tears flowing down his cheeks. “I’m ok, Pete. I miss you so much. Yeah, I love you too Pete. Happy Anniversary Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short and I'm soooo sorry! I also know I need to apologize for not having a schedule for updating. I update when I can. Thank you to all who have and will read this. you have no idea how much you mean to me ^_^ also please comment! I would love and actually need your feedback! Thanks so much again, I love you all! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last one was short,(and so is this one, I'm sorry) I thought I'd post another chapter today too. Please comment and kudo! xoxo

The next morning, Gerard woke up to Jo snuggling up to him. Patrick lay in Jo’s bed with the phone still pressed to his ear and a smile on his face. He and Pete had talked all night. It was the first time they were able to communicate in little under a year. They had decided that Patrick was gonna run away. Pete had a good job and lived in an apartment with some other buddies. He told Patrick that they could live together.

“Just me and you Tricky, and no one can hurt you ever again. And I’ll keep you safe. I promise this time. I wasn’t able to protect you before but now I can. I’ve been working out Trick, and no one can ever hurt you ever again. We’ll be together again. Forever this time. would you like that Trick?” and Patrick had sighed with the most blissful look on his face.

“Yeah Pete, I would like that. Just me and you. And a puppy. Can we get a puppy Petey?”

“Yeah Tricky. If you wanna puppy, we’ll get a puppy. Oh, and you can meet my friend, Brendon! He’s nice Trick, you’ll like him.”

And so, it had gone. They couldn’t stop saying each other’s names. It was as if they needed to make sure it was really them. Gerard had listened to them even after Jo had curled up into Gerard’s arms and had gone to sleep. Hearing Pete and Patrick talking like that made Gerard think about Frank and how things had gone wrong. And then Jo had sighed in his sleep.

Gerard looked down at his peaceful face. He wondered again why Jo had all those scars. How could anyone ever hurt such a beautiful boy? And then it hit him. Frank would want Gerard to have this. Frank would want Gerard to start over. Jo was a clean slate. Sure, they both had pasts but that didn’t matter. They could start over with each other.

And so, Gerard hadn’t hesitated to pull Jo closer and fall asleep to Patrick’s soft voice and Jo’s heart beating against his own.


	9. Chapter 9

The days passed happily. Morelli still hadn’t acted on his threats.  Though he did do small things like knocking Jo’s books out of his hands, tripping him and dumping his food on Jo’s head “accidentally”. But none of these things bothered Jo. He woke up every morning to Gerard’s beautiful face when he shook Jo awake. And every day he got to know the raven-haired boy a little better. And the more he knew the more he liked. He would go so far as to say loved.  
                 
Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Jo continued to build his friendship with Andy and Ray. Patrick had left at the end of January to join Pete for valentine’s day. Andy, Ray, Jo, Gerard and Patrick had spent countless hours planning every last detail.

Sometimes Patrick would show up at midnight at Jo and Gerard’s door sore and bruised from a night with Morelli but they would stay up all night with him and talk about his future out of this shit-hole with Pete. And every other night, Pete would call and they would stay up all night talking. Patrick’s grades suffered but no one cared except Mr. Joseph. Patrick had always been a bright boy and now he was getting C’s and D’s. But he was finally happy and that was all that mattered. 

Finally, everything was ready. They lowered him out of Jo and Gerard’s window to the ground below on a very well planned night. Then Patrick only needed to run a bit to get to the street where Pete was waiting in his beat up pickup truck with his friend Brendon. As soon as Pete saw Patrick, he made a strange noise in the back of his throat and ran forwards to sweep Patrick off his feet and into Pete’s arms. Patrick grabbed Pete’s face and smashed their lips together. Both started crying and it was a mix of kisses and tears and questions and giggles and happiness. Patrick was finally free with the love of his life to find his own “happily ever after.”

It was about this time that Jo’s night terrors came back. He used to have them every night in his old home but he hadn’t had a single nightmare since meeting Gerard. It was a week after Patrick was gone. Jo woke up screaming and thrashing around. Within the space of a few seconds, Gerard’s arms were around him.

“Hey, hey it's ok. It's ok. It’s me. I’m here, I’m here.” Gerard whispered soothingly. After a few minutes, Jo stilled.

“I’m sorry, Gee. I woke you up, didn’t I?” Jo murmured miserably. Gerard put his hands on either side of Jo’s face.

“No, Jo. Don’t be sorry. It isn’t your fault. Someone did something terrible to you and now you have nightmares. It’s not your fault. It’s their fault. It was never your fault.” He murmured cradling Jo like a baby. They sat silently for a few minutes until Gerard asked, “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
Jo shook his head. “Ok, that’s ok.” Gerard soothed. Gerard started singing softly and rocking Jo back and forth. And soon they were both asleep in each other’s arms.

The next night the same thing happened. And the next. On the third night Gerard asked Jo about his scars.

“I was very sad. I was scared and I didn’t want to live my life anymore. The pain was a distraction. I also felt like I deserved it.” Jo said. Gerard held him gently. “I felt like I was taking some of my mom’s pain away. Cause my dad would beat her. And me too. And the cat. He would beat my cat. and I don’t know, for a long time he just beat my mom cuz she would stick up for me. I thought that if I felt pain too, she wouldn’t hurt so much. But now they just make me feel ugly. I hate them. I hate him. They remind me of him and who he is and I’m afraid. I’m afraid I’ll turn into him.” Tears coursed down Jo’s cheeks. After Jo confessed this Gerard gently pushed Jo away and knelt next to him.

“You know what Joey? I think their pretty. In fact, I think they're beautiful. I think you're beautiful. And I know you’ll never be like him.” Gerard said and he slowly started to kiss every one of Jo’s scars. Starting at his thighs going up to his hip bones, then his stomach and sides. Then he took each of Jo’s arms and kiss the scars there. all the way up to his shoulders. And the he was kissing up Jo’s shoulder and then his neck and then his jaw bone until he landed on Jo’s cheek.

Suddenly Jo, who had been very still through all of this, turned his head so his lips smashed against Gerard’s. 

There was passion in that kiss but more than that, there was love. True, pure love. And goddamn it was good. In that moment, Gerard decided that he believed in love again. Because what he and Jo shared couldn’t be anything else. It was sweet and warm and beautiful and breathtaking. And Gerard felt something he had never felt before: The absence of lust. And he loved it. He loved Jo. And he told him so. Jo looked at him incredulously.

“How can you love me?” he asked. “You don’t even believe in love, Gerard!” Gerard smiled.  

“How can I not? You make me believe.” Gerard wrapped his arms around Jo and pulled him down on the bed with his lips still on Jo’s. That night they both fell into the deepest, sweetest, dreamless sleep. And when they woke up they kissed some more. The same stomach tingling feeling swept over them both making them kiss longer and more lovingly. They lay together in the early morning light until Gerard stirred and announced, “I don’t think I need coffee anymore.”

“Why’s that?” Jo asked, toying with Gerard’s beautiful hair. He knew Gerard was addicted to coffee. Gerard propped himself up on an elbow and grinned down at Jo with the cheesiest smile on his face.

“Cause you give me all the energy I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe i loved writing this chapter! It was so cheesy and things seem to be finally working out for all the lovers involved! 
> 
> I know Frank hasn't be explained yet but I've actually started writing another story that explains him and Gerard and Morelli so comment if you think thats a good idea and if you would be interested in reading it! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you so much! This is my first fanfic so let me know how I'm doing!


End file.
